


Hunting

by wednesday



Series: EAD Birthday Bash [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hoth (Star Wars), Seals (Ambiguous)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Broonmark on Hoth, on his way to hunt some seals. Ortolans too, probably.
Series: EAD Birthday Bash [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666675
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).




End file.
